


Spoonful of Sugar

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Child AU, Fluff, Gen, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: A sweet gift for a sweet girl





	Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday gift wow.
> 
> Anyways happy birthday Ruruka!! I hope you feel better soon and remember we love you! ✨

“Happy birthday, Ruruka-chan!”

The young pinkette paused and blinked slowly at the greeting the other two children gave her. It was true, it was her birthday (she was a whole 7 years old now) but still… she was confused. Especially when the two brought her a box, both of them carrying it very carefully before setting it down in front of her, in the shadow of the parasol she sat under on the grass. Ruruka uncurled the legs from under her feet and rested them at her side as she looked down at the box, a large pink thing covered in pink ribbon and sparkles.  
“...Yoi-chan? Seiko-chan?”  
“W-we decided to make you a present…” The young pharmacist’s voice was barely audible behind her mask, and she seemed… almost ashamed. Which was odd.  
“A present? For me?”  
“Yah… isn't that what friends do, Ruruka-chan? We had to thank you for all the sweets you made!”  
She smiled and giggled a little at the comment, glancing back down to the box and running her hands over the top of the box. Then, with delicate fingers, she ran her hands over the ribbon and lightly pulled to untie it. Just from that, she detected a slightly sweet scent, and gave another confused expression (which was also due to the quiet and excited giggling from Izayoi, along with quiet hushing from Seiko) as she slowly opened the box…

“...A cake?”  
“Yeah! When it's your birthday, you make cake, right?”  
“I-it was difficult to stop Sonosuke-chan from licking the icing though…”  
“...You promised you wouldn't tell her!”  
Whilst the two started to argue among themselves, Ruruka wasn't listening. She just looked at the cake inside the box - sure, it was just a simple Victoria Sponge Cake, and yeah, it was a little bit misshapen, but not everyone could be a master baker. What mattered was what they meant by it… and the pinkette’s smile only grew when she remembered this was a gift.  
“Ruruka-chan! Ruruka-chan!” More excited squeaking from Izayoi - he only did this when he was really psyched up - brought her out of her trance. “There’s candles in there too! You can get your mom to light them so you can make a wish!”  
“Oh! ...Are we using this cake for that?”  
“We don't have to.” Seiko’s tiny voice was blunt, but Ruruka heard the slight hint of hurt. “We can use another one-”  
“No, no! I want to use this one! I… like this one.” She looked down at the cake again, smiling to herself.

“...Is it a good present, Ruruka-chan?”  
“Mhm! I… Thank you. Both of you. I’m glad you call you my best friends.”


End file.
